


What Happens Next

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cruise Ships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honeymoon, Kinda, M/M, Post-Break Up, basically harry's ex is a douche, but thanks to him this happens at all, i'm the worst at tags i'm so sorry, so sorry for that, ziall and sophiam are more like mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “So anyway,” Louis said on a yawn, making Harry yawn as well.  “What can I do for you?”“Uhm.  Well, I was wondering how a free vacation sounded to you.”Harry knew he had Louis’ attention fully because his voice suddenly sounded much more alert.“I’d say you’re trying to sell me something, because nothing in life is free.  However, I am listening.”Or a fic where Harry has to pick up the pieces and ends up on the couples cruise that should have been his honeymoon...with his best friend Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someonethatsfunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/gifts).



> my darling [jessminda](http://someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com)! happiest of birthdays! i did what i could to get this to you before you implode from our son gracing us with his first solo single on your actual birthday, so i hope you're able to read this before that happens, but if not that's okay too. rip us! i hope you love this even a small portion of the amount that i love you! you're the bestest, and don't forget it!
> 
> this fic is not brit picked and for that i massively apologize. huge thanks to [tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com) for being supportive as always and going with me on the constant changes to what i was writing and doing with the fic. also biggest thank you ever to my last minute betas, [molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) and [lisa](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com)! all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> i've never been on a cruise so please suspend reality. i don't own any of these characters other than the ones i made up, blah blah blah! this was written thanks to an incredible [prompt post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159114076188/alw4ys-you-umm-au-where-harry-just-went-through) i saw and honestly i didn't really do it justice. so someone please write a full length fic to give us everything this fic doesn't offer.
> 
> title comes from "this is home" by switchfoot. enjoy!

Harry set the phone down on the kitchen table and looked around.  The little flat didn’t look much different, but Harry could feel the changes surrounding him.  He’d been stressed out after an opportunity for his dream photography job had fallen through and, at John’s insistence, had taken a technology free weekend at the bungalow.  He’d decided to leave his phone off until he got home for an extra half hour or so of peace for the drive back to Manchester, but now he’s wishing he hadn’t.  If he’d heard that message while still at the bungalow, he could have headed over to his mum’s and wallowed there.  

It wasn’t every day your fiance broke up with you over the phone, much less over voicemail.  That deserved a big hug and a pint of ice cream paired with at least a bottle of wine from someone who actually loved you.

Harry sighed and sat down at the table.  The table where John had initially proposed almost a year ago.  They were meant to get married on the anniversary of the proposal, which was now less than a week away.  That was another reason Harry had been so stressed causing the weekend away from everything: the wedding.  John wasn’t much for details, so while he gave his opinion when asked, Harry had been doing most of the planning.  Not that it mattered now.  Harry bit his lip and felt the news starting to set in.

John was gone.  He’d taken his clothes and other personal effects and moved to fucking New York City for the corporate job of his dreams, whatever the hell that meant, and didn’t feel like Harry fit into his new life.  If that was the case, Harry wondered why he proposed in the first place.  Why he was going to stay and feel tied down to Harry for the rest of his life.  Why the fuck he would let them stay together so long if Harry didn’t fit into every version of John’s future he could imagine.

Looking around, Harry saw the bottle of vintage cabernet they’d been saving for the night before the wedding and his plan was set.  He might not have the desired ice cream or his mum’s hug, but he’d drink that bottle and cry to some romantic movies tonight before figuring out what the hell he was supposed to do tomorrow.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry threw another shirt into his suitcase.  Everything went as well as cancelling a wedding could...except for the honeymoon.  The cruise they’d been so excited for just last week was non refundable and of course Harry had two tickets.  He’d fought tooth and nail over it, but they wouldn’t budge.  There was no way he could cancel it and get any money back.

Harry had always wanted to go on a Caribbean cruise, and now was his chance.  Five days, four nights, in the Caribbean exploring white sand beaches and whatever else John and Harry hadn’t cared about because they’d figured they’d be spending the entire time having sex and getting drunk.  Harry cared now, but he couldn’t find the detailed itinerary, so he’d just have to settle for being surprised.

God.  There was no way he could go on this  cruise alone.  If he went alone he’d have to spend the whole time with people feeling bad for him because he wass on a cruise all by himself thanks to his fiance leaving him via voice message.  Harry sat down, surveyed the contents of his suitcase, and realized he wasn’t too prideful or embarrassed to spend the cruise on his own, but he felt  _ guilty.   _ Guilty over the fact people would be pitying him and expecting him to be completely heartbroken and devastated, but in reality what he felt was an all consuming relief.  He wasn’t sure what exactly that meant and he wasn’t really ready to do any deep emotional digging, but he did know he was ready to leave John in the past as soon as he could.

Harry pulled out his phone and before the idea had even fully entered his head, his thumb was unlocking the screen and he was calling his childhood best friend and ex best man.

The phone rang and Harry stood back up to grab another pair of swim trunks.  He’d never been on a cruise before, but he figured there wasn’t any such thing as too many swim trunks.

“Hello?” Louis’ sleepy voice rang in Harry’s ear.  Fuck, it was nearing midnight, of course Louis was tired.

“Hey, Lou.  Did I wake you?”  Hearing Louis’ snort in response made Harry smile for perhaps the first time all day.

“I mean, technically speaking.  I  _ may _ have been dozing on the couch to Long Island Medium.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  He really shouldn’t have been surprised.  Louis had been obsessed with that show from the moment he learned it existed and had even gotten quite good at faking her accent.

“So anyway,” Louis said on a yawn, making Harry yawn as well.  “What can I do for you?”

Harry smiled as he threw in several pairs of pants and even a pair of joggers or two, though he doubted he’d need the latter.  He loved how Louis always reverted to his years in customer service when he was tired and came off as overly polite.

“Uhm.  Well, I was wondering how a free vacation sounded to you.”

Harry knew he had Louis’ attention fully because his voice suddenly sounded much more alert.

“I’d say you’re trying to sell me something, because nothing in life is free.  However, I am listening.”

“Nothing to sell, except some one on one time on a cruise through the Bahamas with little old me.  Party kicks off tomorrow morning at Heathrow and I know it’s Easter hols for school.  You game?”

“Oh Hazza.  You don’t want to spend a week with me!  I’d drive you crazy and you’re supposed to be out there flirting with all the boys, getting tan and even more gorgeous than you already are, and sweating that fucking bastard out of you.  I’d cramp your style.”  There was a crash in the background and Harry could hear Louis moving things around.  Harry had learned, in cases like this, it was usually best to ignore whatever was going on with Louis so he continued to do what he could to sell this holiday.

“There would be no cramping of any style, I swear.  And you could be out there picking up some hot boys too!  Just imagine, the sun shining, the clear water, the white sand beaches…”

Harry stopped because he honestly couldn’t list any other aspects that sold him on this particular cruise, and he could tell Louis didn’t need convincing anyway.  As soon as he heard a zipper in the background he knew the sounds from earlier had been Louis pulling out his luggage despite the fact he was pretending to fight with Harry about going at all.

“I cannot imagine taking advantage of you like that, Harold.  You’ve just been dumped by the scum of the Earth and you expect me to fly off to Jamaica and take his place on a cruise with you?  Who do you think I am?”

Harry laughed to the point of snorting a bit.  “We’ll be sailing out of Miami, actually, but that doesn’t really matter.  I think you’re my best friend who is already packing to go on this last minute trip with me.”

“Too right, I am,” Louis agreed.  “Lucky for you, I have my passport all ready to go so I can flee the country with you at your request.  Anything specific I should know or plan for?  Or just assume anything good for the sun is good for this?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his finger against his lips.  “I honestly don’t remember much about it, we booked it awhile ago.  Just be ready for heat and sun and amazingness.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

“I hate you,” Harry said, unable to hold back his smile.

“Now that I know for a fact is a lie.  You worship the ground I walk on!”

Harry couldn’t disagree.  It was unfortunately a bit too close to the truth.

 

*~~***~~*

 

The humidity had been in full force from the moment they walked out of the hotel that morning.  Harry was certain his hair was all frizz and wouldn’t look even half decent for the entirety of the trip, but at this point he didn’t care.  After just over 24 hours with Louis on the flight and trying to get over jet lag at the hotel in Miami, Harry was already feeling better than he had in ages.  As he looked around the others on the ship, Harry was honestly a bit worried it might change.

“Harold,” Louis whispered in his ear as they made their way to the designated room.  “Everyone is holding hands.”

Harry nodded tersely.  He may have forgotten an important element of this cruise.

“I’ve also not seen a single family.  Only couples.”

Harry nodded again before dropping his bag at his feet and unlocking the door to their room.  He motioned for Louis to go in first, which he did and squealed.

“Okay.  Spill.  You’ve got that constipated look on your face when you’re worried how I’m going to take something,” Louis said before throwing himself on the bed.  “Just get it over with.  The worst I can do at this point is throw you overboard.”

Harry snorted.  “I’d take you with me.”

Louis hummed, petting the sheets, before saying, “Always did fancy myself a swim in the Atlantic.  That’s where we are currently, right?  Where does one body of water end and another start?  I never did fully understand that…”  Louis went on musing for a minute while Harry made his way over and laid down beside Louis.

“I may have just remembered one of the details about this cruise.”

“Ooooh!”  Louis turned onto his side to face Harry, his face filled with curiosity.  “Please share.  All I know at the mo is we’re riding a ship through water to some unknown but promised to be sandy destination.”

“Uhm, well.  Wemayhavebookedacouplescruise,” Harry spit out as fast as he could before hiding his head in the duvet.

Louis laughed brightly and twirled a piece of Harry’s hair around his finger.  “I’m sorry, did you say couples cruise?”

Harry nodded his head before pushing into Louis’ touch.  John hadn’t ever played with Harry’s hair, and that was one of his favorite things.  Having Louis nearby to do so was spoiling him, but he’d take what he could get at this point.  After the happenings of the past week or so, Harry felt he deserved it.

“Well.  That changes things a bit, doesn’t it.”

Harry furrowed his brow and looked over at his best friend.  Louis’ soft brown hair was brushed across his forehead, no product to keep it messy or quiffed like he usually preferred, and that just set off his blue eyes so they shone brightly.  He was arching a brow in Harry’s direction with a smirk on his face, and Harry could already sense a plan brewing.  This was the same face that preceded Harry breaking his leg because Louis had convinced him they could fly if they attached wings to their arms before jumping off the roof.  The same smirk that always came before a detention or grounding due to food fights in the cafeteria or singing the entirety of the countries in the world a la the Animaniacs to prove to the teacher they hadn’t cheated (though they still got a zero on that quiz for simply being cheeky) or being told their dancing was inappropriate for a school event.  In other words, it was the face that had caused Harry to be disciplined fairly frequently throughout his childhood, but had also been the start to so many incredible memories.

“Okay.  Just say it.  What are we doing this time?”

“I’m so glad you asked!”  Louis sat up and crossed his legs, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.  “You don’t have to do anything.”

“That sounds like a pathetic plan,” Harry teased.

“Fuck off,” Louis said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.  “You don’t have to do anything  _ except _ pretend I am your newlywed husband.”

“I...am not sure that’s the best idea, Lou.”  They’d been friends for as long as Harry could remember, but how were they supposed to sell being not only together but just married?  “Newlyweds are supposed to be like, extra touchy feely and disgustingly over the top with their PDA, aren’t they?”

Louis nodded.  “Yes.  Yes they are.  So we’ll have to ramp that up a bit, but how many times did we go to appointments for your wedding and based on how we were around each other they thought  _ I  _ was the fiance and not John?”

Harry opened his mouth to fight again, but Louis had a point.  John would often attend the consults, but it was always Louis that they thought was getting married.  

“And how many times did it take you telling your gran that you were engaged to John before she finally realized it truly wasn’t me who had popped the question?”

“Now that’s not fair,” Harry said as he laughed.  “She didn’t learn your name until we were fifteen, and you spent a week there with me every summer growing up.  Her memory’s bad!”

“All I’m really saying is, we’ve known each other forever and honestly I think I know you better than I know my own siblings.  All we’d need to do is play up the physicality between us a little more than usual and we’ll be fine.  Yeah?”  Louis paused before saying, “I just think that after the surprise of John leaving you like the dick he is how he did and when he did it would make things not only easier for you, but also more fun to feel like you’re not the lone wolf.  You already know you’ve got me, so why not let them think you’ve  _ got _ me?”

Harry studied Louis’ face and found that he really was serious.  He didn’t have any qualms about acting like they were married, and Harry would really rather that be the story they told rather than the true one.  

“Well, as long as you’re fine with it, then I suppose I am.”

“Yes!” Louis pumped his hands in the air.  “I’m going to be the best fake husband you’ve ever had, watch me knock your socks off, Styles!”  At that, Louis froze.  “Or is it Tomlinson?  Styles-Tomlinson?  Who are we, exactly?”

Harry laughed.  “We’re Harry and Louis.  But I think Tomlinson-Styles sounds good, don’t you?”

Louis grinned.  “Sounds perfect, love.  Now, what kinds of couples activities are we going to get up to?”

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry lined up his shot for the last hole and with a measured hit, got it in easily.

“Woo!  Another hole in one!  Who’s the dream team?” Louis cheered as Harry collected his ball to take back to the counter.

“It’s just miniature golf, Lou.” 

Harry blushed as Louis continued going on about Harry’s skills to the team they’d done the round with, Zayn and Niall.  He couldn’t help it.  The past two days had flown by with Louis paying him compliments and signing them up for all of the couples tournament events.  If they scored well enough for this mini golf challenge, they’d make it to the final that night.  Harry wasn’t sure what exactly the prize was, but Louis hadn’t cared when he’d signed them up.   _ Go big or go home, Tomlinson-Styles! _ he’d said.

“You two are just so cute,” Niall said, pulling Harry in for a side hug as he watched his boyfriend laugh and joke with Louis.  “You really are the dream team.  You two are going to win the whole thing.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Harry said, trying to be modest.  If he was being honest though, he felt like they could win it all as well.

“I do.  You’ve got this.”

“Oi!  I’m getting jealous over here.  Why does Niall get snuggle time with my husband when it’s been over fifteen minutes since I’ve had the chance?”  Louis came over, eyes flashing and Harry was impressed.  Louis really did legitimately look jealous.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Harry smirked as he removed himself from Niall’s side and pulled Louis in close by his hips.  Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, but Harry could feel his breath hitch as he squeezed Louis’ sides.  

He’d noticed little ways Louis reacted to Harry whenever they were acting physical these past few days.  They always cuddled, but when Harry would try to do that bit more to make it believable and nuzzle into his neck in front of others, Louis would erupt in goosebumps.  Earlier that day when they’d been fighting over who was to blame for Louis losing his room key, he’d paused for a moment and realized that he’d backed Louis against the wall and was close enough that he could feel Louis’ breath on his mouth.  When he took note, he found Louis’ eyes were completely dilated as well.  And now, his breath catching when Harry squeezed his side?  Harry was honestly getting mixed signals.

“Oh come on and just kiss already.  As the ‘dream team’ you are very disappointing!  I’d expect a lot more making out and slipping away from a couple of newlyweds.  Here I was all prepared to be disgusted and you two won’t even give us a kiss,” Zayn teased.

At that, Harry froze and his eyes widened.  Louis tilted his head and said, “Yeah,  _ Tomlinson-Styles. _  Why don’t you kiss your husband?”

Harry shook his head a little.  He’d figured it would come to this sooner or later, but was kind of hoping for the later.  Let them have some time to practice or talk it through or something.  He probably should have been impressed it had taken this long for someone to question it.  Oh well, he better make this good so there was no doubt in anyone’s minds.

Harry dipped his head down and they both tilted just the right way so they fit perfectly.  Just like with so many other things, he and Louis were already in sync without needing any discussion beforehand.  What he was most surprised by though was the way this kiss felt.

Maybe it was just because it had been so long since he’d had a first kiss, but he didn’t think so.  The way Louis’ lips felt soft and molded themselves perfectly to Harry’s was something he didn’t think actually happened.  Louis began to work his mouth against Harry’s, and it caused jolts of electricity to shoot down his back.  The fizzle of energy emanated from his center and spread through his entire body, causing him to need to get closer to Louis.  More of Louis.  

As Harry wrapped his arms fully around Louis’ waist and tugged him even closer, Louis let out a little whine and it was then that Harry decided to go for it.  He tentatively brushed Louis’ lips with his tongue and Louis immediately opened and... _ shit.  _

Harry was a connoisseur of kissing.  It was one of his favorite pastimes and in uni Louis had even dared him to see how many people he could snog in one night.  

None of that compared to how he felt kissing Louis right now.  He thought he’d be happy kissing John for the rest of his life just a couple weeks ago.  He’d thoroughly enjoyed making out with him for hours on end, but now Harry was wondering if everyone else was just a placeholder until he got to Louis.  His toes were curling and his fingers were digging into Louis’ back and he was doing everything he could to keep some semblance of control over himself right now but  _ fuck _ .  He had absolutely not been expecting this.

He finally broke away for air, but he leaned his forehead against Louis’ and waited not so patiently for Louis to open his eyes and look at him.  All signs pointed to Louis feeling at least something the same as what he was, but he needed confirmation.  He didn’t want to feel like he was alone in his feelings and couldn’t allow himself to jump to conclusions with his lifelong best friend no less.  Louis meant too much for him to get his heart set on something without being positive Louis thought the same thing.

“Well, damn,” Niall said, whistling.  “I hope we’re even half that sexy when we’re making out, Z.  I’m a bit hot and bothered now, if I’m being honest.”

Harry knew he was blushing now, but he didn’t even care because Louis had finally opened his eyes and pulled away from Harry a bit.  He had a small, timid smile on his face, but his eyes looked hopeful.  Harry smiled back at him and forgot where they were or what they were supposed to be doing before Zayn nudged him.  

“Hey, didn’t Louis say something about you guys having to run to get to your couples massage?”

“Oh God, Zayn!  Can we do a couples massage too?  Isn’t that romantic?”

Harry pulled back from Louis, but took his hand in his.  It felt weird to be with him and not touching him in some way anymore, but after that kiss Harry didn’t want to give Louis the chance to run.  He laughed a little at the fondness on Zayn’s face as he promised Niall he’d book an appointment for them too before they all bid their farewells.

Harry and Louis were running from one pre-scheduled activity to another for the rest of that day which meant they didn’t have more than a moment here or there to talk about what had happened between them during the kiss and what it meant to them.  Harry was getting antsy, but at the same time, nothing had really changed between them.  If anything, they were even more tactile than before and Harry wasn’t having to think so hard about what to do to make people believe.  At this point, Harry was starting to believe, but that was what scared him a bit.

After a quick jog from their room where they’d changed into the evening wear for that night’s festivities to the dining hall, they found they’d gotten there just in time for the announcement of what couples would be competing for Royal Couple.

“First couple competing for the top honors are Sophia and Liam!”

Harry saw James, the head of the ship’s entertainment staff, announcing from the stage as Liam and Sophia stood and made their way up.

“Oh, I like them.  I’m glad they made it,” Louis commented and Harry couldn’t help but agree.  They made their way to some open seats at a table nearby and said hello to the others sitting there.

“The next couple to join us up here will be Niall and Zayn!”

At that Louis let out a piercing whistle and Niall took a jaunty bow before Zayn grabbed his hand and dragged him up on stage.  Harry, and the rest of the room from the sound of it, laughed before nervously waiting to see if they’d done well enough to be in the final.

“And last, but definitely not least, is the couple everyone knows as the Dream Team: Harry and Louis!”

“Oh my God!  Yes!”  Louis jumped up and hugged Harry fiercely.  “I love all of them, but I swear to you, if we don’t hand them their asses with this I’m not talking to you for a month.”

Knowing he was lying, but not wanting to test his threat either, Harry just smiled and they made their way to the stage.  Upon arriving, James handed them whiteboards and dry erase markers.

“Here you go, gentleman.  Please take a seat and we will go over the rules.”

As James explained what would be happening, Louis and Harry turned to each other with wide grins.  They so had this in the bag.  

They were playing How Well Do You Know Your Spouse.  James would ask a question and they had to write their own answers on the board, hidden from the other.  Once the time was up, they would take turns saying what they thought their spouse’s answer was and if correct, they’d get a point.  The team with the most points at the ends, won.  Harry couldn’t wait to be King of the ship.  He’s not sure that’s actually what he would be, but that’s what he’d call himself.

The questions started easy and got progressively harder, but Harry and Louis had perfect scores so far with Liam and Sophia trailing only by one and Zayn and Niall behind by two.

“And the last question of regular play is here!  Should there be a tie, we will go to the tie breaker round!  Are you ready?”  James checked that all of them had their boards ready to answer the last question and once he was given the go ahead, he said, “This question is a little different.  Both points will be given only if your two answers match up!  Here we go!  Who was the first to say ‘I love you’ and where was it?”

Harry froze.  Fuck.  They didn’t talk about this part of their story.  What was he supposed to say?  What would Louis say?  Their answers had to match up if they wanted to get the points for this, and Liam and Sophia were only one point behind!  With it being all or nothing now, they could lose this!  Were they really going to lose their title of Dream Team and the chance to be the Royal Couple like Louis had his heart set on because they hadn’t thought to discuss this particular part of their fake relationship?

“Fifteen seconds!” James called into the microphone.  Louis was scribbling something down so Harry scrambled in his memory.  He might as well go with the truth.  And suddenly, it came to him.

He saw them sitting in the dirt playing behind their primary school.  They were digging with sticks because Louis had gotten it in his head that they could find gold and that was the secret to being rich.  It had rained earlier that day so their uniforms were a mess, they both had mud on their faces and up to their elbows, and Harry had never been so happy.  

He was smiling widely, digging and gently moving the worms to another area, when Louis suddenly stopped and in his young, six year old voice said, “Harry?  You’re my best friend in the whole world and I love you.”

From that day forward they’d always said it and they meant it, even if it was different perhaps than the way this question was referring to.  Right before James announced time was up Harry rushed to write out his answer and hope that Louis had put the same thing.  

He looked up and was sweating a bit.  In the big scheme of things, the Royal Couple competition probably didn’t matter much, but to Harry it felt big.  And this question in particular felt important.  

Niall and Zayn went first and got it right.  Zayn had apparently said it first and it was in Niall’s car.  They’d had a close call with an accident and he’d blurted it out in the stress of the situation.  Harry felt warm and tears prickled his eyes upon seeing how much they truly did care for each other.

Liam and Sophia also got it right.  Sophia had said it first, but Liam had fallen over in relief and said he felt the same.  Apparently it was in the reception hall for Liam’s sister’s wedding.  Now Harry really was having to wipe a stray tear from his face.  All this talk about love and couples and weddings had him feeling incredibly emotional.

Once it was their turn, they both turned around their boards and James read them aloud.  “Harry and Louis’ answers also match!”  Harry whipped his head towards Louis and smiled through his tears.  Louis just shrugged.

“We were six.  I knew even back then that I was never going to let him go.”

Harry tipped over into Louis’ side and felt Louis’ arm slide around his shoulders before he placed a soft kiss on his head.  In a way, he probably knew too.  Always had, just didn’t understand it.  He still wasn’t sure he did entirely, but he was getting there.

“I really do love you, you know,” Louis said into his hair.

Harry nodded his head.  He did.  He knew.

“We should probably talk about this in more detail when it’s just us, though,” Louis whispered, not wanting the mic nearby to pick up his voice.

Harry sighed.  He was nervous, but Louis deserved to have things out in the open just like Harry did.  “Yeah.  After dinner?”

Louis hummed his assent.  Harry only then realized they’d won.  He sat up and looked at James.

“Oh my God!  We won!”

“Yes, you did!  Congratulations, you two!  For the last night of the cruise we have upgraded you to the Honeymoon Suite and have your dinner there, waiting for you!  Please be sure to see Paul to discuss arrangements for the night and he’ll show you to your room when you’re ready.”

In the end, they hadn’t fully unpacked their things, so it was an easy matter to shove what had come out into their bags.  Paul led them to the elevator and took them to the top floor and opened the room for them.  It was spacious for a cruise, and had all the fixings.  There were flower petals on the bed, fake candles around the room, and dinner on the table waiting for them.

“Shit, can you smell that?  It smells incredible!” Louis said, and Harry’s stomach growled in response.

“Anything else I can get for you two?” Paul asked, still standing by the door.

“No, thank you.  We’ll call if we need anything,” Harry said since Louis had dropped his bag and was inspecting the room.  Paul offered a soft smile and left quietly.

“Lou.  Do you mind if we talk before dinner?  I really don’t want to wait any longer.  I just don’t think I can eat while I’m this nervous.”

Louis set the LED candle he’d been inspecting and turned to Harry.

“Well, hopefully there’s not  _ really _ that much that need discussed, but yeah.”

Harry’s heart dropped at that.  Was this all really for show for Louis?  Did he not feel the same?  Was he just that good of an actor that he’d even fooled Harry?

“Hazza.  Stop worrying.  I can see your thoughts whirling from here.”  Louis walked over to him and turned his face so he couldn’t avoid Louis’ eyes.  “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember and prayed that you’d figure out that you were worth so much more than what John could give you, ‘cause seriously, that guy is  _ such _ an asshat.  And it’s probably slowly been growing to this point, but now I know without a doubt.  These last few days I’ve fallen  _ in _ love with you too.  I almost feel like I should send him a thank you for doing me the biggest favor he could have without even meaning to.”  

Harry let out a soft sob.  He’d been emotionally on edge ever since he’d heard James ask the question on stage and he was just so relieved that Louis was in the same place he was.

Louis still had hold of his face, and he said, “Now, I know you’ve just gotten out of a long term relationship and things were damn serious.  I’m willing to wait and take things slow, H.  Okay?  Only what you’re ready for.”

Harry nodded quickly before lunging forward to kiss Louis.  It was all he had been able to think about for hours after their first and finally,  _ finally, _ he was able to do it again.  

“I love you too, Lou.  Always.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

In the end, Harry was probably more surprised at their families lack of surprise.  Their mothers claimed to have known this would happen eventually, their sisters celebrated that they were practically in laws, and soon enough Harry’s gran was finally right.  It was only a matter of months before Louis did propose and became the fiance she always thought he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and nice comments below. i'd also appreciate it so very much if you'd share the fic post you can find [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159271269288/what-happens-next-by-lululawrence-for).


End file.
